


Lost

by IHaveNothingToDo



Series: Ninette Week 2k17 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 2, F/M, Second Date, lost date, ninette week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: Nino and Marinette are lost on a date





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Ninette Week Day 2: Lost Date

“Nino?” Marinette fought down a giggle. “Are we lost?” 

Nino flushed, “N-No” Marinette, unable to hold back any longer, burst into peals of laughter. “Oh my god,” she breathed “we’re lost” Nino spluttered but didn't have a good comeback. 

“Sorry” he mumbled “I guess this date was a flop huh?” Mari giggled again and took his hand. “Nonsense. We just have to get creative”

* * *

 

An hour later the two were sitting under a hidden willow tree, just enjoying each other’s company. 

“See?” Marinette whispered “We never would have found this spot if we hadn't gotten lost.” Nino hummed and laced their fingers together, dropping his head on top of hers

“I guess this wasn't a lost date after all."


End file.
